


Никогда не поздно заново влюбиться

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Супруги очень довольны жизнью и друг другом.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Никогда не поздно заново влюбиться

Арагорн с нежностью смотрел на жену, склонившуюся над очередным длинным свитком из той огромной кучи, которая звалась «бумагами по городскому хозяйству». Было решено почти сразу же, что заниматься этим будет Арвен, все-таки насколько бы героическим, храбрым, сильным и прочая, прочая, прочая Арагорн не был, в управлении он смыслил чуть больше, чем ничего. А вот бывшая принцесса Ривенделла в таких делах обладала цепким умом и железной хваткой, чем сам Арагорн похвастаться ну никак не мог.

Арвен была облачена в просторное голубое платье, делающее ее образ еще более воздушным и прекрасным. У нее была ровная осанка, в которой однако не чувствовалось никакого скрытого напряжения — Арвен была полностью расслаблена и легка в движениях.

Ее заостренные уши выглядывали из аккуратной прически и иногда донельзя симпатично дергались, когда Арвен что-то возмущало или удивляло в записях. Все эмоции были написаны на ее лице в такие моменты. Сдержанная мягкая королева, ничем на людях не выдававшая своего раздражения, в их покоях преображалась, становясь юной энергичной девчушкой, которая могла разорвать не устраивающий ее отчет на части или высунуть язык от усердия, когда долго и старательно что-то записывала.

Арагорн неизменно приходил в восторг от супруги, наблюдая за ней со стороны. Он не переставал восторгаться ею и казалось вновь и вновь влюблялся. В румянец на щеках, в улыбку пухлых губ, в задорно блестящие глаза.

Казалось, что именно сейчас, когда она больше не бессмертная, а он больше не бродяга, когда ее жизни ничего не грозит, а его путь подвигов уже окончен, они по-настоящему влюбились друг в друга. Стали замечать друг за другом все эти мелочи, так горячо теперь лелеемые в сердце. Осознали какого это — просто жить, иногда позволяя себе расслабиться, сбросить личину отстраненного благородства и наслаждаться новым витком любви.

— Не стой на пороге, — не отрываясь от работы проговорила она.

— Не устала? — Арагорн подошел к ней, заглядывая через плечо и оценивая масштаб труда. Впечатляло.

— Еще как! — Арвен отодвинулась от свитков, потянулась, блаженно прикрыв глаза, и встала, тут же обнимая мужа за шею. — Не сопроводишь уставшую меня в постель?

— Как прикажет моя королева. — Подхватив драгоценную ношу, Арагорн направился в спальню. Недописанные бумаги могут подождать.


End file.
